My Canadian Angel
by Haunted Majora64
Summary: Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams had been living together in an orphanage as brothers as far as they remember. One day though, they had enough, and left. After finding their parents, they lived their troubled lives together as happily as they can. There is one major issue in this though. Matthew, has been keeping a secret from everyone. A secret that could change everything.
1. 1-Rain

**_A/N- Hey there everybody. I haven't wrote any stories for a while so I apologize if I'm rusty, but hopefully I can get back into the groove of things. Nonethless, this is not a story I wish to halt, and I will see through to the end if people enjoy it. It came at a spur of a moment, and after a lot of thought with only a simple idea, I began to write. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the slightly short chapter, and yeah. That's it. Well, enjoy and review~_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I only own the plot used and any possible Oc's that may be added during the coarse of the story._**

* * *

Two boys walked along the sidewalk with hands clasped together. They were young boys, the age of six or so and seemed to be brothers or even twins. Both had blond hair with glasses and were the same height, wearing similar clothes with similar shoes. They merely walked down the sidewalk one day. Now this scene wouldn't be abnormal, but there were a few facts that stood out and broke the usually common sight.

Rain poured down, the droplets pelting all those who happen to be outside to stand Mother Nature's wrath. A sheet of dark gray clouds covered the sky, the sun nowhere in sight. Thunder rumbled occasionally and lightening streaked the sky in brilliant bursts. Car horns blared as they raced across the partially flooded road, headlights shining like beacons through the mist. Water was kicked up from the churning wheels, some muddy water happening to splash the few pedestrians bustling on the sidewalks. The older folk clasped umbrella's above their heads, hurrying along through the weather with angry mumbles and noises of complaint about the weather or their day.

Yet even as the two young twins were shoved occasionally by larger figures, they kept walking. What else were they to do? Sit down in the iced rain and suffer? No, they had to keep on walking. Without their umbrellas, in the rain, being shoved around by adults, with only each other.

These two boys, both of different nationalities had no home. The duo had run away from an orphanage they both had resided at during the morning. It was hard to sneak past the staff working at the orphanage. Thankfully though, because of the rain, not as many workers had been out and about, so the young children had been able to sneak by. They went to the back of the building once outside, and after a near impasse involving a gate, they had managed to unlatch it before they were free. Free, but lost. And very, very cold.

Exhaustion was tugging at the two boys, and it was starting to show. Slouching in posture, shuffling steps, eyelids struggling to stay open. All signs of fatigue and hunger which were setting in. How would they not suffer signs and symptoms in a situation like this. Nonetheless, the two boys continued on wards, white knuckled hands clasped together tightly as if the roaring wind might blow the other away.

"H-Hey Alfred?" The soft voice uttered was nearly drowned out by the roaring wind, the drumming of rain, and a sudden gray car honking its horn. The younger of the two had spoke, glancing over with glistening light blue, nearly lilac eyes. Water caused him to squint slightly, and ran off his light brown hair which was darkened from it's usual wheat blond shade. The red hoodie he wore did little to protect him from the weather as ice cold water soaked straight through, while his blue pants were likewise. His shoes sloshed with each tired step, water numbing his toes and causing wrinkles.

"Yeah Mattie?" Came the returned voice from the male known as Alfred. He offered a beaming white smile in return despite the atmosphere. His light blue eyes glimmered, only a shade off from his brother's. His hair was darkened as well, the locks plastered to his forehead and neck. Water fogged his glasses as he squinted through them as well. He wore a dark brown jacket with a white shirt underneath, the thin extra layer doing nothing to aid warmth wise. His jeans were soaked and tightening with the dampness, old beaten shoes uncomfortable on his feet.

Alfred's brother Matthew seemed hesitant to respond. His hand trembled in Alfred's, whole body shivering as well. Whether it be the cold or fear it was unknown, but it was not a sign of good health. Alfred swerved in his step to avoid slamming his little body into an adult dressed in a fancy suit who raced by clutching an umbrella and a leather briefcase. Alfred only glared at his back before continuing along.

"D-Do you t-think you could carry m-me?" Matthew asked in his soft voice. His gaze was aimed at the sidewalk, before he suddenly coughed softly. His breath puffed in the air before him as well as clouding up his glasses. Alfred couldn't help a small and sad smile, though he nodded his head.

"Sure thing bro." Were the returned words from the American with a childish glimmer slowly forming in his eyes.

He halted, and Alfred unclasped his hand from his brother's. The Canadian hesitantly made his way to his brother's back, sniffling softly. Carefully, two hands rested on Alfred's shoulders, before his jumped up delicately, not wanting to harm Alfred. As the older of the two secured the youngers legs and bent forward a little to make it easier before he started walking once more. Matthew had always been a thin and sickly child, so he did not weigh much. His weight was something akin to a backpack.

Just a young boy giving another a piggyback ride, as they walked down the rainy streets of America one afternoon.

The twins carried on for some while in silence. They didn't know what they were looking for, or where they even were going. Alfred had posed the idea of finding a family in the orphanage from time to time, so perhaps that was what was being done. It was unsure, but a silent confirmation started to form. As the duo steadily made their way further and further from town, more houses started to appear.

The houses varied in shapes and sizes, very different from the towering buildings in the crowded city. Colors varied from dull to bright, and sometimes large or small cars were parked outside. Lawns varied from well groomed to not groomed at all with grass growing up to the ankles of some people. Sometimes flags were hung outside houses, and other times decorations of flowers made their places outside the homes. Lights radiated from the windows, giving glimmers of hope and providing a welcoming and inviting feel. Warmth was provided from the rain inside, and sometimes music or noise could be heard from TV's or old radios from inside. There was one thing that made each house passed the same. They were home.

Both sets of blue eyes stared with curiosity, wonder, and slight fear at the wooden and brick structures. Alfred continued to walk, with Matthew on his back, and growing confidence as he examined the buildings.

"Hey Alfred?" Was the soft tone. Matthew's warm breath ghosted across Alfred's chilled skin as he rested his head on his twin's shoulder. Alfred glanced at the pale skinned male from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah Matthew?" Was the response, identical to minutes earlier. Or had it been hours before. The time was starting to blend together, in one big blur. They were lost, lost in time and reality, and needed to be found.

"My back hurts..." Matthew uttered in a even quieter tone than before. Such a simple sentence. Not many would think much besides a complaining child, but Alfred knew more. He knew and he understood. "I'm sorry Mattie. I'm doin' my best though! I promise I'm gonna find us a home soon!"

"Will there be food?" Asked the Canadian against his brother's neck. His body was wracked with shivers by this point, eyes half lidded as exhaustion took its toll on his young body. "Yeah! All the food you could imagine! Hamburgers, hot dogs, pasta, tacos, cake, cookies, anything!" Alfred chirped, half forcing the merry tone into his voice. "Will there be warmth?" Was the next innocent question. "Sure!" Came the automatic response. "It will be so warm that we'll want the cold again!"

Matthew fell silent as Alfred walked on. Then the young blond boy piped back up, his voice barely a whisper. "Will there be toys?" Alfred had to pause, but responded with just as much enthusiasm in his voice. "Action figures, puzzles, jacks, even video games. All sorts of toys. It will be awesome!"

Matthew sighed softly, eyes completely shut. His body was lax, plastered against his twin's. Trembles wracked his form, though his beating heart could be felt through the thin layers, reassuring Alfred.

"How about the parents? What will they be like?" He then asked. Alfred paused longer this time. The boy thought for a moment, before responding with care though hope was laced in his voice. If Matthew could see his childish face, he would see the hope shining in his eyes and etched upon his features. "I'm not sure actually. Though they'll be the bestest parents ever!"

"Bestest isn't a word..."

"Sure it is!" Was the response fight off the bat to Matthews groggy words. Alfred was starting to grow tired as well. He had been since they left the orphanage, even before hand, though he was drained to the bone at this point. Yet he kept pressing on for his brother. At last, Alfred decided it was time. Hopefully he would choose correct. The house he chose could make it or break it.

What if their new parents hated them?

What if they were turned away?

What if they were yelled at?

What if the orphanage was called?

What if something happened to either one of them?

So many 'what ifs' and chances and none were good.

Alfred would just have to do his best, and hope he chose correctly. So with that, the twins who had been walking in the rain away from the orphanage in the rain, started towards a house at random with a small blooming hope.

The house was made of wooden planks and were painted a shade of dark green. Light shone out from the windows, the lights on the porch lit as well. The shingles of the house along the roof were dark brown, nearly black, and a few were missing from the surface. There was a small porch with a few steps, and flowers of all sorts stayed in pots that were scattered about the porch. A portion of earth was dug up in the well trimmed lawn, half a garden starting where the portion of dug up ground was. Some young saplings grew around the yard, though there was nothing more of interest. A garage was attached to the side of the house, matching the same shade, with the doors firmly shut. The house was of decent size, possibly a little larger than average, and there was a second story.

In all honesty, the looks weren't too important for the weary children. It just looked welcoming.

Shivering and trembling against the rain, Alfred pressed on. He walked up the driveway, trudging across the sidewalk to conquer the stairs. His breath floated in the ice cold air before him, and his hair was a shade of darkened brown due to the amount of water. His clothes clutched close to his body, dragging him down and slowing his progress. Matthew's body clutched merely closer, a soft whimper escaping the boy. He dug his face into Alfred's neck, thin rimmed glasses knocked askew. His body was wracked violently by shivers and the occasional muffled cough.

The duo finally stood under the overhang, partially shielded from wind and rain. Droplets still pelted at them from the wind which pushed the water in every direction imaginable. A steady puddle of water was growing beneath Alfred's waterlogged shoes.

Alfred had to free an arm from holding up the thin boy to ring the doorbell. Otherwise they would simply be standing out on someone's porch alone. A soft 'eep' was uttered from the Canadian, and his grip grew tighter at the shift of weight. "Sorry, just don't let go. Just a few more minutes until our new parents will find us and help us." Reassured Alfred in a tone less confident than before.

He rocked up onto the balls of his feet so he could stretch up and press the button glowing before him. The bell chimed its muffled song of simple bells ringing. Alfred shifted back onto flat feet, arm hooking back under Matthew's left leg to keep him up upon his back. Alfred looked over the dark brown door that stood barring their way before him.

Alfred's heart pounded in his chest, and he could feel Matthew's accelerate against his jacket covered back. His head tucked further if possible, not wanting to see the outcome of whatever was going to occur. Alfred swallowed the lump forming in his throat, as footsteps sounded, drawing louder as they came closer. He worried his lip between his bright white teeth, nearly drawing blood from the force. His lips were already cracked from this habit, and there was bound to be another lesion appearing. Then the footsteps suddenly stopped and the door swung open.

Two blond figures towered above them, staring down at the drenched children who shook from the wind and rain. Before the adults even had a chance to question on why the two boys were there, Alfred spoke up in a loud tone.

"Will you please be our parents?!"

* * *

 **A/N- Ta da, I hope this was decent for a first chapter. They might get a little longer or shorter, but for now. Er. Ta da! Word count is 2,388, and feedback appreciated. Until the next chapter my comrades!**


	2. 2- Considerations

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews and follows and such! HAHAHAH YEAH MY REVIEWS HAVE BEEN FIXED BY THE WAY! Soooo shoutout time!**

 **Thanks to MidnightAgain, Evelyn990, LeeesawZ, pastaaddict, Fairygirl34, and er...A random guest who left a review .-. You know who you are :3**

 **Oh, and I just cringe, realizing how many translations I'm going to have to do for France. You people better love me~ ESPECIALLY SINCE MY COMPUTER SUCKS AND KEEPS SHUTTING DOWN AND DELETING EVERYTHING! I'VE HAD TO RETYPE THIS LIKE 10 TIMES! Anyways... Without further ado, enjoy my comrades!**

* * *

Once the two boys rescued themselves off the street, somehow they had found themselves inside a couples house. So now, two little boys sat wrapped in fluffy white towels as they sat on the couch, nibbling on cookies. Across from them, sat the two grown ups in wooden chairs that had been pulled over, with equally confused expressions on their faces.

The living room which they all were gathered in was of a decent size. The walls were a pale shade that seemed about peach and the ceiling was bright white. The furniture had a darkened color scheme of burgundy, dark brown, black, and gray. There was a long couch that rested on a gray rug that covered most of the brown floor. There was a love-seat next to the couch, and in front of it a glass table with a elegant vase perched on the table. A large TV was before that and a DVD player below. Another table was off to the side of the room with a mirror resting atop it. Paintings were scattered here and there on the walls, though there was not much other decoration. Hallways led off from the living room, and a half wall separated it from the kitchen that rivaled it's size which could slightly be seen. All of this was observed by Alfred as he nibbled on the delectable chocolate chip cookie with a happy expression.

Both the young boys had halted their shivering by this point, and were looking less pale then when they had entered. Alfred swung his legs since they were off of the couch, body rocking, and eyes shining with an emotion that could be judged at pride. Fear still lurked deep within them, even though most of it was gone now. The two grown ups didn't seem too mean. They had allowed them in after all and had given them warm towels which were now damp with water. Said adults scanned over the boys, before looking too each other. Since they were so intent on analyzing the boys, Alfred shifted his blue eyed gaze over to do the same.

The first male that caught his eye, could've been mistaken as a woman at first glance. He had slightly kinked golden hair that flowed past his shoulders, and soothing blue eyes. He had flawless skin and slight stubble along his chin that matched his hair. This only seemed to make him appear more perfect. If a guess could be made, the male stood at about 5'8, though he was hunched over a little as he sat with cross legs. The man was dressed in long dark red pants that were leaning towards brown, with a white shirt that had a slit down the neck to reveal his chest. His purple coat had gotten wet when briefly in the rain, so now it sat to the side forgotten. From the brief conversation exchange, Alfred had figured out that he was named Francis. His eyes betrayed concern and confusion as he stared at the duo.

The other male that went by the name Arthur looked more scary than the first. Golden hair a little darker than his companions, with eyebrows the size of caterpillars. His eyes were an emerald green the glinted with mixed emotions, and his skin was a more peachy tone. He seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face that made Matthew nervous and Alfred confused. Arthur seemed to be about 5'6 in height, though he too was slouched forward to observe the children closely. He was dressed in dark gray pants with a white undershirt and a dark green jackets over that. The collar was folded over and it seemed that no wrinkles were in sight on his uniform. As he regarded the two damp children, his expression started to slowly soften and melt.

"So...Will you be our parents?" Alfred spoke up. The cookie had kept him busy enough to stay silent, but now that only crumbs remained, he was speaking his mind again. The two adults glanced over to each other in thought. There was a moment of silence, before the male with the busy eyebrows spoke up. "Er, well the answer is a maybe. We just met the two of you, so you can't honestly expect us to take you in off the bat. And what about your real parents? They must be worried about you, and your friends as well. Especially with this bloody storm raging outside." As Arthur spoke, a British accent could heavily be heard.

Matthew remained silent throughout this all. He had finished his snack as well, and only pulled the damp towel he was wrapped in closer to his body. The little boy winced at the pain briefly felt from the action, though it barely showed. Or if it did, no one took notice. He was the type to be easily looked over. Sure he had been identified and people knew he was there, but his brother had more of an impact and an attitude that could be remembered. The little Canadian was thankful for being mainly invisible for the moment, as he didn't want to be the center of attention.

Alfred glanced over towards his brother at the words spoken by Arthur. At least it wasn't an outright denial. They still had a shot at getting parents that afternoon. Seeing Matthew's expression, and how his brother clearly wasn't going to answer, he decided to. His brother didn't speak much anyways, and was the silent type, so this was better. "Aw come on, just think about it! As for real parents? Well they left us. We've been living at an orphanage together, and don't have parents or friends. Wait...Maybe I shouldn't have told you that! Please don't send us back!"

Startled at the sudden thought of being sent away, he scrambled off the couch. The towel fell to the ground to reveal his thin body which was revealed by clothes that hung off his gaunt form. Alfred rushed over to the duo, aiming for Arthur. He stopped at his knees, and extended his little hands to grasp the coat of the male. "Please, please don't send us back there! It was horrible! We'll go if you really want, just don't send us back!" Wailed the boy, Matthew gaining a panicked expression as well.

Seeing the tears welling in his bright blue eyes, the green eyed adult struggled for a response with a saddened expression. The long haired male chose this opportunity to speak up. "We will not send you away _petits,_ you just have to give us some time to get used to this. It is not every day two children appear at our door, _non?_ I promise though, until we figure out exactly what we're doing, me and _Angleterre_ shall care for you. Is that acceptable?" Francis had a heavy French accent that sounded like silk when spoken. His bright blue eyes glittered and he offered a small small to the little boy.

Alfred chose to release his tight grip on Arthur's jacket to his relief and pad a few steps over to Francis. "Really?!" He asked. "Of course _petit._ Now-" He bent over after uncrossing his long legs, and gently placing a hand on either side of his waist. He was thin and ribs could be felt with ease as the Frenchman hoisted up the boy. He turned him in the air, and chose to sit him on one of his knees. Alfred gripped onto his shirt to make sure he wouldn't fall, though a large grin was in place.

Matthew in the meanwhile, only sat forgotten. He huddled up in his towel and watched the exchange. A small smile curved over his pale lips as he sat with keen eyes.

"What is your name?" Continued Francis, smiling down at the blond boy who beamed up at him. His hair had dried somewhat, and was fluffier with one tuft sticking up at the part. His skin was starting to regain its natural color as well. "My name's Alfred!" He simply chirped happily with his little legs swinging again as he sat on Francis' thigh.

"And what about you _mon petit?"_ His French now had an added word that went unnoticed to the children. They didn't have a clue what the foreign words were at the moment, though Arthur did. He quirked a fuzzy eyebrow, watching the confused look appear upon the other young boy's face.

The Canadian glanced to Alfred, then up to Francis as if making sure that he was in fact the one being spoken to. Francis only nodded his head with a hopeful smile. Matthew cowered back, his shyness showing itself. At Alfred's hopeful eyes, and the prospect of a family, he spoke up.

"Matthew..." Were the soft words. Sadly no one but Alfred could hear, as Alfred was used to the mouse soft voice. "Hrm? One more time _mon petit?"_ He asked once more. Matthew shifted in place, but shook his head rapidly, causing his wheat colored locks to shake. "He's kinda shy. His name is Mattie though and he's my twin." Chirped Alfred in response. Francis had a soft smile spread across his face, and his features softened. "Well then come join your _père et frère, mon petit Matthieu?"_ Francis extended his other slightly calloused hand to the shy child.

There were a few moments of hesitance which were tense four all four of the people in the room. Then at last, Matthew carefully slid off the couch. He was more elegant, carefully setting the towel down, before clasping his hands before him and wringing them together. His body still trembled slightly as he walked over to the tall blond Frenchman. Caring blue eyes stared down at him, before the free hand and arm hooked around his waist. In the next moment, Matthew was scooped up and set on Francis' other knee. The Canadian's smile which had disappeared grew again and hesitance joy appeared in his eyes.

"Does that mean we can call you Dad?!" Asked Alfred eagerly, peering up at Francis. He received a smooth chuckle and a nod of a head. "I would prefer Papa my darlings, but _oui."_ Alfred's smile lit up his whole face with joy, and his grip on Francis' shirt became white knuckled.

Alfred beamed with happiness before he joyfully exclaimed. "If you're our Papa, then who's our Mama?" This caused the two grown ups to exchange a look. Clearly the children were too young to understand why the two men were living together.

Neither the Frenchman nor the Englishman had wives. In fact, they were married to each other. Well, not officially. It was illegal at the moment in the US of A to be married to the same sex. They considered themselves to be married to each other, yet it wasn't official. Yet. That's when Francis got a devious twinkle deep within his ice blue eyes. Arthur's small smile disappeared, and a scowl reformed on his face, large blond eyebrows knitting together as he shook his head slowly. Alfred shifted, moving his hands to brace against Frances' shoulder in order to turn his torso properly and follow the larger male's gaze. Matthew simply leaned to the side a little to peer past Alfred's head and follow the blue gaze as well.

" _Angleterre_ is your mama my _mes enfants."_ Francis spoke. Though only one voice was heard after, the other sibling was in fact thinking it.

"Hi new Mommy!"

-_- LINE BREAK -_-

 _"Venez à l'Angleterre ne se plaignent pas! Tout ira bien, je vous assure mon chér! Juste embrasser ce moment, que nous avons toujours volu des enfants de notre propre, non?"_ Asked the Frenchman in fluent French. The two children they had unofficially adopted were working on running a bath together. Instructions were given on where said bath was, then the duo had promptly took off with one more eager than the other. While they were starting their warm bath, the two adults were standing together in the kitchen.

Francis leaned against the white topped counter which wrapped around a whole side of the kitchen. Cabinets hung from the walls and were below the counter, and there was a gas lighting stove and a sink separating the counter half way along. A large double door fridge was at the end of the counter, and a brown table was in the middle of the large kitchen. The floors were polished white tile, and the walls a pale yellow that was a strange contrast to the walls in the living room. Another counter was on the opposite side of the room, though there were bar stools before it as it was a sitting place, and one was taken by Arthur. There were appliances and other things one might find in a kitchen here and there. Besides it's size, it simply looked like an impeccable kitchen.

"Speak in the Queen's language you bloody frog, I can only understand about half of what you say." Scoffed the Brit with his usual scowl back in place. He was still not over the whole 'mommy' incident which had Francis roaring with laughter moments ago. Francis sighed, eyes rolling but his small half smile that looked more like a smirk still in place.

"In short, I am asking you to cheer up! It cannot be that bad _mon chér._ We've considered adoption before, so how is this any different?" Asked Francis. A hand came up to comb through his silky locks. His fingers groomed through his hair without being caught up in any knots. Seeing Arthur's scowl not fade, Francis sigh. His smile faltered, hand leaving it's work to scratch at his stubble covered jaw. "Nothing?" Arthur grit his teeth at the word. He spoke up soon after. "Nothing, of course nothing! There is a huge difference mind you! Two children just showed up in the rain, having come from an orphanage and asked for us to be their parents! That doesn't happen on a regular basis frog..." Arthur stated, his voice near the pitch of yelling.

Francis pushed himself off of the counter he was leaning on, and took slow graceful steps over to his husband. His feet slid across the tiled floor do to the fluffy white socks that he was wearing. Once he arrived at Arthur who was facing him, he slipped up to him and pressed his body between his slightly parted legs. This caused his thighs to be spread further, and their groins to nearly touch. Francis' hands trapped Arthur's body by positioning themselves on the table at each side of his body. The Englishman only continued scowl, though a pink tinge did spread across his fair cheeks.

"Well, now that we have children, no more sex. They can probably hear us if they are to stay in the guest room for now. We don't want to scar their innocent minds after all." Arthur stated, emerald eyes glaring into soft blue ones. Francis swooped in closer, warm breath ghosting across Arthur's skin. His chap stick shined lips were inches from Arthur's own. In response, Francis' hips ground forward. The growing bulge in the blue eyed male's pants caused Arthur to shudder, goosebumps rippling over his skin. "But it is good to teach children in the way of love is it not? And they will not hear. I am sure that the walls are thick enough. Not as thick as something else, but close." Of course...It was just like the frog to still find a way to offer sex. Not that Arthur minded, though he wouldn't admit this fact.

Francis was about to close the distance, but a soft cough caught their attention. Two heads snapped to the side and down, gazes landing on a little boy standing shaking in the doorway. His wide lavender eyes stared up at the act of romance between the adults, though he was clearly flustered judging by the nervousness in his eyes and the blush on his pale cheeks.

"Matthew? This isn't what it looks like, this is nothing." Arthur huffed, moving his arms which had been free the whole time to shove Francis away by his well sculpted chest. He stood off his stool, adjusting his shirt and striding over. Once at the boy, it was clear he wasn't going to explain. "Matthew?" He asked again. This time, the Canadian showed a response. No words were uttered from the child, instead, a tiny pale hand reached upwards. He seized the end of Arthur's long sleeved jacket in a delicate grip, before giving a beckoning tug. "Oh, alright I'll follow you Matthew." Reassured Arthur. He had to bend over slightly to make it easier for the boy to hold him, as the fragile grip didn't lessen.

"But _mon chér-"_ "No." Cut off Arthur. "I'm going to help the boy's bathe, why don't you be useful and set up the guest room instead of hitting on me." Arthur stated in a firm tone. Francis had learned by the few years they had been together, that this was not a tone to be messed with. Francis visibly deflated, though nodded his head. Yet as Matthew tugged the taller male away, the blue gaze couldn't help him follow Arthur's rounded ass as he left. Oh hon hon...How he would _so_ get him back later..."

* * *

 **A/N- And those two are why the rating is T... Anyways, I might start typing through the line breaks, though I'm not really sure. What do you guys think? Also, this was going to be a larger chapter, but I decided to split it in half because I was taking too long to type a portion of it. I had the beginning and end. I hope this is okay...And word count is 3,249. Oh and anyways, ugh, here they come. French translation time...**

 _ **petit(s)- little one(s) (roughly translated)**_

 _ **non- no**_

 _ **Angleterre- England**_

 ** _mon petit- my little one_**

 ** _père et_** ** _frère- brother and father_**

 ** _Mattieu- Matthew (French version of his name)_**

 ** _oui- yes_**

 ** _mes enfants- my children_**

 ** _Venez à l'Angleterre ne se plaignent pas! Tout ira bien, je vous assure mon chér! Juste embrasser ce moment, que nous avons toujours volu des enfants de notre propre, non?- Come on England do not complain! All will go well I assure you my darling! Just embrace this moment, as we've always wanted kids of our own, no?_**

 ** _mon chér- my darling_**

 **THAT'S IT I THINK. So, I hope you enjoyed, and until next time~**


End file.
